Amor Secreto TanMuiValentineWeek
by Jatito Matsuno
Summary: Tanjiro es un chico coleccionista que vive solo, y Muichiro el que se encarga de llevarle todos sus paquetes a su departamento. TanjiroxMuichiro.


Tanjiro en este momento de su vida se había vuelto una persona muy independiente, había trabajado toda su vida en el negocio familiar, pero ahora tenía que valerse por sí mismo para salir a delante. Gracias a ese negocio pudo ahorrar lo suficiente para conseguir entrar a la universidad y mudarse a un departamento que le quedara cerca. Le dolía mucho dejar a su familia y hermanos, pero tarde o temprano todos tenían que tomar su camino, y si quería asegurarse tanto a sí mismo como a ellos, una vida próspera y feliz, necesitaba volar. Terminar su carrera en la universidad, obtener su título en la universidad, comprarle una casa a sus padres, poder aportar económicamente para que el negocio familiar prosperara...

Todos ellos eran pensamientos de un joven interesado en la felicidad de sus seres queridos.

Aunque no todo sería tan fácil, claro. Pese a todo no iba a sobrevivir con esos ahorros y pagar mensualmente su departamento así nada más, tuvo que mantener un trabajo de medio tiempo los fines de semana, y acortar mucho los gastos.

Y esa era la parte que más le dolía...

Acortar los gastos.

Después de todo, Tanjiro tenía una afición que casi parecía obsesión. Se había vuelto todo un otaku de las idols.

Admiraba de sobre manera la belleza estética de esas chicas, esas facciones tan delicadas y pulcras, sus figuras tan bonitas y perfectas que parecían ser obras de una escultura. No era morbo, ni si quiera existía el deseo sexual, no es que Tanjiro no se sintiera atraído de esa forma por nadie, pero al menos con ellas realmente solo estaba impresionado con sus bellezas.

Incluso llegó a afirmar en su momento que su hermana Nezuko podría convertirse fácilmente en una idol, la consideraba una verdadera belleza que no tendría problema con pertenecer a ese mundo.

Se había vuelto coleccionista de todo tipo de cosas sobre ellas, posters, llaveros, figuras, ropa exclusiva. Sin contar obviamente todos sus discos, pues claramente también era muy fan de su música y bailes, eran como diosas con encantadoras voces para él.

Hacía hasta lo imposible porque esos recortes de gastos que tenía que hacer para sobrevivir, y pagar su universidad, no afectaran en los artículos que pedía por semana. Se había vuelto constante el que encargara cosas por internet, prácticamente cada semana le llegaba algo nuevo. Por lo general por encontrarse fuera nunca tenía la oportunidad de recibirlos por sí mismo. Y así es como empieza esta historia.

Tanjiro no lo sabía, pero en la agencia de correos donde le llegaban sus cosas, tenían a los empleados seleccionados por zonas. Era mucho más fácil el trabajo para ellos de esa forma, a cada uno se les asignaba una zona de la gran ciudad para llevar paquetes. Al ser un lugar con tantos pedidos, cada quien se encargaba solo de su zona para evitar errores y confusiones.

Así que siempre era la misma persona la que le llevaba sus paquetes a Tanjiro, un chico llamado Muichiro.

Con el pasar del tiempo a Muichiro se le comenzó a hacer curiosa la situación, ya que pese a tener que entregar paquetes por su zona todos los días (que no era precisamente pequeña) no era tan constante el que se repitiera un lugar, a excepción de ese departamento. Que siempre tenía nuevos pedidos, con figuritas, llaveros y cosas de todo tipo.

No conocía a la persona detrás de esa puerta, y sin embargo podía saber cual era su grupo favorito, su integrante favorita, el tipo de artículo que más le gustaba pedir, las cosas que coleccionaba etc.

Y entonces hubo un día en el que se anunció que ese grupo en especial que Tanjiro admiraba, iba a venir a la ciudad.

Muichiro se imaginaba que lo que le tocaría entregar la siguiente semana serían los boletos para el concierto, pero no fue así. Pasó la siguiente y tampoco, le pareció muy extraño ya que tampoco se le había asignado ningún paquete para ese departamento.

Y es que sí, con la noticia de que ese grupo de idols vendrían pronto a la ciudad, el joven Kamado no podía con la emoción, pero comenzó a pasar por un poco de estrés, ya que fue algo inesperado, no había ahorrado para eso. El boleto iba a ser seguro muy costoso, no era algo que en su posición podría permitirse a menos que se hubiera preparado previamente, y este no era el caso.

Además sabía que los boletos se acabarían muy rápidamente, así que debía darse prisa. Debía arreglarlo de alguna manera, recortar gastos, trabajar horas extras, conseguir permisos, pero antes de que pudiera encontrar una solución los boletos ya estaban agotados.

Se puso realmente triste por ello, probablemente ni si quiera en todo lo que llevaba en su universidad había llegado a derrumbarse así. Intentaba convencerse a sí mismo de que era estúpido, él nunca se había puesto triste por ver los conciertos por internet por ejemplo, sufriendo por estar ahí o esas cosas. No sabía que lo necesitaba hasta ahora que estaban tan cerca de él.

Intentaba no pensar en eso, por suerte la universidad y el trabajo ayudaban un poco, pero esa misma tarde que había llegado especialmente agotado. Llegó con sorpresa viendo que en su buzón tenía un pequeño sobre, se sorprendió puesto que llevaba semanas sin encargar nada, con la ilusión de que eso le ayudara a ahorrar más rápido para el concierto.

Solo que no tenía remitente ni nada, parecía que era un simple sobre que alguien había dejado ahí. Aunque aún con duda se decidió a abrirlo, y para su asombro se encontraba un boleto para ese mismo concierto al que tanto había deseado ir, y al que creía que no tendría oportunidad.

Venía acompañado de una nota, escrita con tinta azul:

"Tal vez te preguntes quien soy, pues yo he sido quien me he encargado de traerte cada uno de tus paquetes y pedidos, solo que estas semanas me di cuenta que no se me había encargado llevarte algún boleto para el concierto que se aproxima. Se me ha hecho extraño, así que supongo tuviste dificultades para obtenerlo, así que decidí obsequiarte este. Espero no te parezca raro de mi parte, realmente solo he querido hacerlo, disfruta el concierto"

Sintió como su corazón se había acelerado conforme iba leyendo, no tenía idea de quién era esta persona y aún así pudo sentirse tan agradecido con quien sea que había hecho ese gesto por él, que definitivamente decidió que tenía que decírselo personalmente.

Toda la frustración que había sentido en esas semanas se fue en un segundo al leer esa nota, era una letra tan pulcra y suave que no podía evitar sonreír cada que leía. La espera por el concierto fue mucho más relajada y gracias a todo lo que había ahorrado para intentar permitirse comprar su boleto, ahora pudo hacerse varios gustos.

No siempre podía mandarle dinero u obsequios a sus padres y hermanos, pero intentaba hacerlo siempre que podía junto con algunas cartas contándoles cómo se encontraba para que estuvieran tranquilos. Y ahora que tenía un poco de dinero de sobra, pudo enviarle un poco a sus padres justo después de ir a la ciudad y comprarles algunos obsequios a todos, incluso se dejó consentir a sí mismo, puesto que los únicos gastos que hacía para él siempre eran solo los artículos de sus idols y comida, pero solo la necesaria, nada extraordinario.

Se sintió muy feliz durante esos días, cada que le compraba algo nuevo a su familia, o se sentaba en algún restaurante a comer cualquier cosa que le había apetecido en ese momento, y no podía evitar pensar en la persona que le había escrito esa nota. Quería conocerla y agradecerle con todo su corazón.

Por su lado Muichiro se seguía preguntando ¿por qué había hecho eso?

Él tampoco conocía la persona tras esa puerta, no sabía cómo era, si tenía buenas intenciones, o al menos se mereciera que hubiera gastado tanto por él.

Solo conocía su nombre "Tanjiro Kamado" era todo, y sus gustos respecto a ese grupo de idols, pero nada de su persona...o tal vez un poco.

Muichiro no sólo se encargaba de llevarle sus pedidos, sino también de llevarle cualquier carta o paquete que fuera dirigida a su dirección, y de transportar cualquier cosa que él quisiera enviar a otras direcciones.

Y no es que sea un fisgón que ha revisado cosas tan privadas...pero simplemente no había podido evitar ver las notitas que Tanjiro dejaba encima de sus paquetes, o viceversa, y las que habían encima de las cosas que le llegaban a Tanjiro. Parecían ser de su familia, por un lado habían a veces dibujitos infantiles con un "te amamos Tanjiro" "te extraño mucho hermano" "cuídate mucho" "espero estés muy bien" escrito con diferentes colores. Y por otro lado, algunos mensajes como "Papá y mamá, gracias a ustedes estoy aquí ahora, cuiden a los pequeños, yo estoy bien. Espero que les guste" escritos encima de paquetes que nunca sabrá que llevaban dentro, pero que no era necesario que lo supiese para sentirse enternecido.

Todo aquello fue suficiente para durante ese tiempo haber desarrollado cierto afecto unilateral a todo ello, le hizo pensar en su propia familia, en lo poco comunicado que estaba de sus padres y de su hermano. Casi sintió ganas de llorar al haber recordado que no había respondido la última carta de su hermano, esta navidad definitivamente iría a visitarlos con muchos obsequios y abrazos.

Todo ello nació en él gracias a esas muestras de afecto de una familia que no conocía, incluso muchas veces han habido problemas en su trabajo por paquetes extraviados o dañados, y era lo que más quería evitar que ocurriera con las cosas que esa familia se enviaba. Se encargaba siempre de que todo le llegara a Tanjiro, y de que todo lo que enviara Tanjiro se enviara correctamente.

Y ahora incluso había gastado dinero en él...se sentía extraño, pero no se había arrepentido para nada, tenía curiosidad por conocerlo pero nunca se encontraba cuando le llevaba sus paquetes.

Cosa que ahora Tanjiro intentó cambiar, siempre que ordenaba algo no prestaba atención a cosas como la ruta para enterarse en cuanto tiempo llegaría, a que hora etc...así que comenzó a ponerle especial atención a todo eso, solo que hasta ahora sus horarios no coincidían, siempre que se acercaba el momento de entrega a su departamento, él tenía una clase o le tocaban horarios laborales.

Así que un día lo decidió, no importaba si perdía una clase o unas horas de trabajo, hasta ahora no había faltado a ninguna de las dos. Y aunque iba en contra de sí mismo hacer eso, y se sentía de cierta manera estúpido por faltar por un motivo así, lo sentía necesario, al menos por esta ocasión...al fin y al cabo, solo era una vez ¿cierto?

Así que ese día esperó, el aviso decía que esa misma tarde llegaría su artículo, así que pudo tomar sus clases durante la mañana, al llegar a su departamento, como la hora de llegada no era exacta decidió no ir al trabajo. Le envió un mensaje a su jefe diciendo que tenía náuseas, y que en cuanto se repusiera iría directamente, que lo disculpara. Para su suerte, el hombre que tenía como jefe era una persona amable, así que no tuvo muchos problemas. De igual forma se sentía culpable, así que en cuanto recibiera su pedido y conociera a esa persona, se dirigiría directamente a su trabajo aunque solo fueran un par de horas.

De un momento a otro el timbre sonó, enseguida de escuchar como le habían colocado algo en el pequeño buzón que tenía en su puerta.

Se dirigió con mucho entusiasmo a abrir, aunque para su sorpresa la persona que se encontraba detrás era un hombre joven bastante alto, se impresionó un poco pero de igual forma no detuvo su agradecimiento.

—A-Ah...m-mu ¡muchas gracias por traerme mis cosas! me has hecho muy feliz durante todo este tiempo.

—Claro chico, es mi trabajo.

—Ahh...sí, aún así te lo agradezco mucho...—pronunció de forma genuina, recibiendo una sonrisa del contrario que le hizo sentir satisfecho.

"Diablos, realmente me había ilusionado, me imaginé algo muy diferente"

Pensaba una vez se había despedido y cerró la puerta.

"¿Esta persona es la que me dejó esa nota? sé que no debería tener prejuicios por el tipo de letra y esas cosas, pero realmente no era el tipo de persona que me imaginaba ver. De igual forma ha sido muy dulce ese detalle".

"Me pregunto si tal vez quien escribió eso fue alguien más, por lo que decía había imaginado que todo este tiempo quien se encargaba de traerme mis paquetes era la misma persona"

Seguía pensando mientras caminaba por el departamento, dejando la cajita que había recibido en uno de sus muebles, en el mismo donde tenía puesta encima la nota que recibió ese día.

"Aunque ahora que lo pienso...le agradecí por haberme traído mis cosas todo este tiempo, y por su respuesta parece que justamente el día de hoy no era la primera vez que lo hacía"

"Pero no le dije directamente...gracias por el boleto y la nota de hace unas semanas, me divertí mucho en el concierto..."

Tanjiro duró pensativo al respecto varios días, y por su parte Muichiro se encontraba triste, ya tenía tres semanas que lo habían cambiado de zona, ocurría cada cierto tiempo y era al azar. Le entristeció mucho pensar que ya no visitaría ese departamento, y que tal vez a la persona que pusieran como responsable ahora, no fuera tan cuidadosa como él con los paquetes que se enviaban esa familia.

...

Varios meses después, Muichiro estaba vagando por la ciudad, algo que le gustaba mucho de su trabajo es que pese a tener muchas horas de trabajo durante el día, tenían hora y media para comer. Tan solo había utilizado 20 minutos de ese tiempo y ya había terminado, siempre le sobraba casi la misma cantidad de tiempo puesto que no comía mucho. Y lo aprovechaba para dar paseos.

Aunque vio un par de llaveros en un puesto que llamó su atención, en especial uno de una guitarra roja carmesí, era la representación en miniatura de la guitarra que pertenecía a la idol principal de un grupo que le era familiar...se notaba la calidad por todos los detalles que tenía y el nombre de la cantante en este. Sonrió recordando aquello y acercó su mano a ese pequeño llavero, solo para rozarla contra una mano ajena que también estaba por tomar el mismo llavero.

—Oh lo siento, ¿ibas a tomarlo?—le respondió el de ojos castaños, tenía una mirada amable y tranquila.

—A-Ah...bueno...

—No me digas ¡¿también te gusta?! ¡qué emoción! sin contar el internet, no había conocido hasta ahora a alguien más que le gustara este grupo.

—Bueno, en realidad...

—Oh lo siento, te he invadido de repente, ha sido la emoción, disculpa.

—No, no importa—"yo también solo sé de una persona en esta ciudad que le encantan tanto estas idols"

"Pero ¿qué rayos piensas Muichiro? eso no significa que no hayan más personas, es estúpido que creas que..."

—También he sido grosero por no presentarme primero, mi nombre es Kamado Tanjiro, ¿y el tuyo?.

—...Muichiro...Tokito.

"¡¿QUÉ?! Espera, ese nombre lo conozco...Tanjiro Kamado, rayos, no puedo creerlo. ¡Es demasiado conveniente!"

—Oh Tanjiro...dime, ¿te gustaría seguir conversando?

"Me había sentido estúpido por pensar al principio que se trataba de la misma persona, pero estas alturas pensar que no lo es también es estúpido. Y sin embargo de verdad que quiero asegurarme"

—¡Oh! me encantaría, pero acabo de salir de clases, necesito llegar a mi departamento para cambiarme de ropa e ir a mi trabajo.

—¿Estudias y trabajas?—el otro asintió.

—Trabajo como mesero en el Kimetsu Café que está en medio de la ciudad.

—Creo ya he ido un par de veces, pero no recuerdo que me hayas atendido.—"Vaya, si es cierto, había estado muy cerca de encontrarlo en otras ocasiones"

—Por mis estudios mis horarios en el trabajo cambian mucho, pero por suerte mi gerente es muy flexible conmigo.

—Vaya, estás muy ocupado...¿crees que pueda acompañarte?

—...¿A mi departamento?—sonrió con duda.

—¡Sí! digo, no...hacerte compañía en lo que llegas, así podemos conversar un poco más y no te quito tu tiempo.

—Ah...suena bien.

Y de esa forma Muichiro acompañó a Tanjiro hasta donde vivía, conforme avanzaban iba reconociendo las calles, y al ver la entrada sintió como si la realidad lo abofeteara en la cara diciéndole "ERA EVIDENTE DESDE QUE TE DIJO SU NOMBRE", y ahora se sentía un acosador por haber incitado a un desconocido para llevarlo hasta su casa, aunque pensándolo así generalmente ocurre al revés.

—Ha sido agradable conversar contigo Muichiro, es una lástima que ya deba irme.

—Descuida lo entiendo, yo también debo irme ya, estaba en mi hora de comida así que debo dirigirme a mi trabajo también antes de que ésta termine.

—¡¿Eh?! ¡No lo sabía! disculpa, no has comido nada.—Muichiro respondió soltando una pequeña risa.

—Tranquilo, ya había comido desde hace rato, además fui yo quien decidió acompañarte ¿sí?

—Oh bueno...en ese caso está bien...

—¡Ah! pero antes de que se me olvide—exclamó antes de sacar un bonito bolígrafo de su bolsillo—también ha sido muy agradable para mí estar charlando contigo este rato, me gustaría que se repitiera...así que te dejaré mi número.

—A-Ah, sacaré una libreta de mi mochila, d-dame un segundo—tartamudeó un poco por los nervios mientras intentaba hurgar en su mochila.

—No es necesario—lo detuvo sosteniendo su mano, para enseguida ponerse a escribir sobre su palma.

Tanjiro empezó a sentirse un poco más nervioso al tenerlo tan cerca, desde su posición en ese momento pudo fijarse en todos los detalles a los que no le había puesto tanta atención con anterioridad, más que nada por lo incómodo que podría sentirse el contrario al clavarle la mirada encima.

Pero en ese momento podía observarlo con calma, Muichiro se encontraba con la mirada agachada escribiendo sobre su palma. Podía observar con atención cada una de las hebras de cabello que se estaban moviendo suavemente por el aire, algunas le estaban acariciando el rostro y brillaban de una forma tan bella con los rayos del sol. Ya era tarde, así que el cielo se había tornado anaranjado, lo cual ayudaba a que Tanjiro sintiera la atmósfera mucho más calmada y dulce de lo que ya era.

Muichiro tenía unas largas pestañas, una mirada somnolienta pero cálida, en un tono verde menta que no podía dejar de mirar.

De alguna manera Tanjiro se había quedado pasmado en esa posición, hasta que la voz del ajeno le despertó del trance.

—Esperaré tu mensaje—respondió dándole un gesto de despedida, y entonces le vio alejarse.

En ese instante fue cuando se fijó en la palma de su mano, estaba escrito un número con una reconocible tinta azul, enseguida de un "Y entonces, ¿te divertiste en el concierto?"

* * *

Terminó siendo más largo de lo que pensé, pero me ha gustado el resultado. Este one shot ha sido escrito por una actividad de San Valentín, el día de hoy toca "Amor secreto" así que ha nacido esto :') espero el mensaje de "Amor secreto" no se haya perdido en el transcurso del capítulo jaja por otro lado, debo admitir que no se me ocurría nada realmente para el día de hoy, y mi hermanita me dio esta maravillosa idea, yo solo la he desarrollado y agregado algunas cositas3

¡Muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
